Otro destructor más
by Supagaru
Summary: Futuro Alternarivo. One-shot. Los androides causan devastación en la tierra, asesinando a todos los que podrían hacerle frente. Cuando llegan a su último destino, sentimientos humanos florecen en ellos y se llevan con ellos a cierto niño, que se convertiría, en otro destructor más.


El caos en aquel lugar era increíble. Todos corrían de un lugar a otro, llevando con ellos provisiones, utensilios y muchas cosas que podrían ser necesarias, aunque la mayoría no lo eran.

Estaban muy asustados. ¡Este lugar parecía un infierno!

Hace unos pocos días se habían enterado de la noticia: dos criaturas físicamente similares a ellos habían estado en la ciudad que limitaba a ellos, destruyendo todo a su paso, cometiendo terribles asesinatos y matando, a sangre fría.

El temor infligido en los ciudadanos era enorme. Ya casi nadie deseaba salir de sus casas, por el miedo a que ellos los encuentren.

Y más, hace un par de horas habían oído explosiones en lugares cercanos. Y, ahora mismo habían aparecido, justo, en frente de sus narices. Podían verlos flotando sobre ellos, con sus siniestras caras y cuerpos cubiertos de sangre. Los ciudadanos temblaban de miedo, ¡que aterrador!

Aquellos, que hace unos días habían estado en las cercanías, bañando en temor a sus vecinos, provocando muertes de miles de inocentes, ahora mismo, estaban observándolos detalladamente, flotando en el cielo, sin dejar pasar desapercibido ningún detalle.

Bajaron a la superficie, observando las calles destrozadas, los edificios y hogares envueltos en llamas, todo, tan aterrador...

Caminaban tranquilamente, observando como un grupo de humanos asustados alzaban sus armas, recargándolas y apuntando hacia ellos. La pareja soltó una leve carcajada, esas armas eran tan primitivas.

Los humanos, aferrados al miedo, decidieron levantar fuego, disparando todos a la vez hacia las criaturas que se encontraban mirándolos fijamente en medio de la calle, sin inmutarse. Las municiones llegaban de a montón sobre sus cuerpos, sin provocar daño alguno. Las dos criaturas no demostraban temor.

Cuando los disparos cesaron, todas las balas que habían caído sobre ellos, todas ellas apretadas, cayeron una por una al suelo. Sus cuerpos no mostraban daño o lesión alguna.

Los muchachos volvieron a reír, ¡qué estúpidos podían llegar a ser los humanos!

Con el brazo estirado, la muchacha rubia apuntó con el dedo índice a los que se habían atrevido a atacarlos (aunque no habían causado daños), creando una pequeña y circular luz amarilla que brillaba fuertemente, emitiendo un sonido. Disparo la luz desde su dedo, cayendo frente a los débiles humanos y haciéndolos explotar, matándolos instantáneamente.

Preparaban su mayor ataque, con el que harían desaparecer toda esa mugrosa ciudad. Tenían todo calculado. Los mortales, los observaban atentamente y sin hacer movimiento alguno para no molestar a semejantes poderosas criaturas que enfrentaban en ese preciso instante. El pavor hacia ellos era inmenso.

Pero, antes de que las dos criaturas hicieran movimiento alguno, dos rayos de energía aterrizaron sobre sus distraídos cuerpos, haciéndolos caer sobre un edificio con la fuerza suficiente para destruir gran parte de donde habían aterrizado y provocando el levantar de una gran nube de polvo.

Los trabajadores del gran y llamativo establecimiento que se encontraban en esa zona, corrían despavoridos por los pasillos y escaleras. La muerte estaba junto a ellos.

Lentamente el polvo se iba disipando, dejando a la vista a los dos individuos que recientemente habían causado tal estruendo y destrucción. Se levantaron lenta y cuidadosamente, rastreando las energías de todos los seres a su alrededor para buscar al que se había atrevido a desafiarlos.

Con tan solo un movimiento de mano, uno de los dos seres; el pelinegro, hizo estallar todo lo que quedaba de la zona donde habían caído hace tan solo unos minutos. Los humanos que con toda rapidez y esperanza de seguir viviendo habían escapado de ese lugar, se habían quedado sin oportunidad alguna.

Nada quedaba ya del edificio, y sus alrededores.

Mientras, en el lugar en que anteriormente había estado la edificación, el pelinegro junto a la otra criatura se mantenían flotando; llenos de polvo, con un poco de sangre y partes de sus ropas rajadas. Aún así, seguían rastreando, buscando a quien les había provocado tal humillación.

Inmediatamente, sus vistas se dirigieron a una criatura que, al igual que ellos, flotaba.

No era muy alto, tenía el cabello negro y en forma de flama junto a un extraño traje de látex y una singular pechera o armadura de blanco y dorado. Todo esto hacía resaltar sus marcados y fuertes músculos.

Su mirada era fría, igual o incluso más que la de ellos. Los humanos que desde abajo aún observaban atemorizados, rezaban, lloraban o temían por sus crueles y cortas vidas, los miraban incrédulos.

En un rápido movimiento, los dos destructores individuos desaparecieron del lugar donde anteriormente flotaban, haciendo temer más a los ya asustados débiles seres. Aparecieron rodeando al ser que había llegado a irrumpir sus planes.

Él, sin temor alguno, se impulsa hacia atrás, logrando visualizar a la pareja.

Eran muy parecidos a los humanos, pero no emitían energía, por lo que podían ser androides, robots o algo semejante. También, eran similares entre ellos, por lo que Vegeta intuía que podrían ser hermanos, simplemente una coincidencia, o una característica que compartían debido a que se le habría ocurrido a quién los había creado.

Una era una muchacha de cabello hacia un lado, hasta el cuello y rubio. Su acompañante era igual, con la diferencia de que su cabello estaba más centrado y era negro. Ambos tenían los ojos azules.

Vegeta creía que podría con ellos, se veían débiles. Así, en un segundo, se disparó contra la rubia, intentando propinar un puñetazo a la cara de esta, aunque fallando y golpeando al aire. El pelinegro aprovechó ese momento para transportarse a las espaldas del hombre de armadura y golpearlo con la rodilla en la espalda.

El hombre de cabello en flama cayó fuertemente contra el cemento de la calle, agrietando y destrozando todo a su paso mientras se arrastraba por el camino.

Finalmente se detuvo, y rápidamente se puso de pie. Estaba furioso, no aceptaría que ese par de chatarras lo derrotaran. Los miró atentamente, frunciendo más el ceño.

En ese momento, comenzó a desprender de su cuerpo una extraña aura, mientras su cabello flameaba y se erizaba más de lo normal, intercambiando de color, mostrándose negro en un momento y rubio en otro al igual que sus ojos, pero solamente con la diferencia de que estos parpadeaban entre negro y verde.

Los cambios se detienen, y de un segundo a otro, con toda la fuerza posible, sus cabellos se alzan y fijan, quedando erizados y amarillos. Su cuerpo emitía un brillo especial, del mismo color que su cabello, aunque, ligeramente más claro. Sus ojos igual que el cabello habían cambiado de color, con la diferencia de que estos habían quedado de un verde claro. Su poder también se hacía diferente, había aumentado.

Los androides no se sorprendieron ni demostraron impresión alguna, mientras la gente que se encontraba en ese lugar y no había escapado todavía, se encontraba impresionada, y más temerosa. ¿Qué era ese tipo?, ¿cómo hacía eso?, debía ser uno más de esos seres extraños y destructores.

Más rápido que antes, Vegeta alzó el vuelo hacia los androides, estirando los brazos y abriendo los puños para crear energía y dispararla, varias veces, hasta que llega frente a ellos. Ahí se detiene y deja de crear y lanzar energía.

Su poder se expande más, aumentando el aura que lo rodeaba. Los androides toman una pose de defensa ante lo que el sujeto frente a ellos estaba a punto de hacer.

Vegeta se mueve hacia atrás cambiando el color de su aura a una morada y más potente. Juntando sus dedos y manos al nivel de su pecho frente a sus enemigos, reúne la suficiente energía para poder llevar a cabo el ataque. Con un rápido movimiento impulsa sus manos hacia adelante, disparando una poderosa explosión de ki, acompañada de un fuerte grito.

-¡Galick Ho!- gritaba Vegeta con toda su fuerza y poder disparando el ataque a los androides.

Debido al ataque, se generó una gran nube de humo, haciéndole la vista imposible, además de no poder saber si había hecho efecto alguno por la energía que no emitían los seres. Cuando el humo se disipó, Vegeta, sorprendido y enojado pudo ver como los dos hermanos salían ilesos de aquella gran explosión.

-¡Já!, no puedes con nosotros, somos indestructibles.- Con un tono de burla la muchacha rubia se reía. -No eres más que una basura.-

Su ceño se frunció más. ¡Cómo era posible!, ese era de sus mejores ataques, y, ¡había fallado!, que humillante. Peor era que fue frente a ese par de metales.

La rubia estaba dispuesta a luchar con el ser frente a ellos, y en un rápido movimiento se lanza (o intenta) contra Vegeta.

-18, déjame esto a mi.- decía su hermano tomándola de la muñeca y llevándola detrás de él antes de que pudiera hacer algo.

18 frunció el ceño, soltándose del agarre de su molestoso hermano, pero sin hacer nada. Miró su cara, que miraba a Vegeta con un tono burlesco, mientras que el otro le miraba tan sólo con el ceño fruncido.

En tan sólo un segundo, Vegeta y el otro sujeto se encontraban frente a frente, dispuestos a luchar. Sin nada más que decir, Vegeta se lanza contra su rival, atinándole un fuerte puñetazo en la boca del estómago que lo dispara hacia atrás. Con rapidez, se transporta a sobre el androide, propinándole otro puñetazo, pero que esta vez, el androide sí pudo atajar.

Rodando sobre sí en el aire, el pelinegro se recupera para poder seguir combatiendo. Fijando su mirada en su contrincante, se materializa enfrente del otro guerrero, comenzando una batalla de patadas, que nunca llegaban a su destino.

El muchacho se lanza hacia atrás, creando una gran luz en sus manos, color amarillo. La bola de energía crece rápidamente, hasta cierto tamaño. El muchacho estira sus manos y lanza la energía contra el pecho de su enemigo, volviendo a arrojarlo hacia las ya destruidas calles.

El joven pelinegro empieza a bajar hacia donde su enemigo yacía enterrado en el piso, sufriendo y quejándose enterrado fuertemente en el piso. En el momento en el que Vegeta vuelve a levantar su cabeza, emitiendo más quejidos ya abriendo los ojos, el androide ya estaba frente a él.

Con una mano extendida y la otra apoyada en su cadera, el pelinegro comienza a crear una luz muy similar a la anterior, pero más grande y potente. Soltando la energía, esta envuelve al guerrero que se encontraba aún en el piso, haciéndolo retorcerse y gritar más aún. Con una fuerte explosión, la vida del guerrero se desvanece.

* * *

18 se encontraba parada sobre una montaña rocosa. Miraba hacia la ciudad, que se podía observar gracias a la altura del lugar donde estaba.

Junto a su hermano habían estado destruyendo ese lugar recientemente. Cómo le gustaba hacer esas cosas. Eran su pasatiempo, y lo único que podían hacer en ese mugroso planeta.

La calma de 18 fue interrumpida por una explosión detrás de ella. Definitivamente no era su hermano, 17 no la molestaría en estos momentos.

Fijó su vista hacia el lugar en donde se había originado la explosión y buscó alguna energía. Instantáneamente pudo encontrar una muy potente, no como la de Vegeta, al que habían matado hace un par de días.

Cuando la vista se aclaró, pudo observar a un extraño ser verde, con unas largas y puntiagudas orejas y algunos músculosde color rosa en sus brazos. Llevaba un turbante y una gran y larga capa con hombreras, ambos blancos. También tenía un traje de combate morado con cinturón celeste.

18 lo identificó como un _namekiano _apodado Piccolo.

-Basta- habló él. -para tus tonterías.

18 liberó una risa ligera. ¿Quién se creía que era?, no tenía derecho alguno para decirle que hacer. Aunque le molestara, le hacía mucha gracia. La rubia caminó hacia él tomando una pose de batalla. Piccolo la imitó.

El namekiano se deshizo del turbante y la capa, arrojándolas pesadamente al suelo levantando un poco de polvo.

18 se lanzó al ataque con una desanimada patada, que Piccolo rápida y fácilmente esquivó. Sonrió. Estaba confiado.

Ahora era el turno de él, que con ambas manos tomó la pierna que ella aún mantenía estirada en el fallido ataque, sujetándola fuertemente y levantándola. Piccolo levitó unos cuantos metros y con rapidez comenzó a girar haciendo a 18 sacudirse y sonreír. Se estaba divirtiendo. Él soltó a la androide haciéndola caer fuertemente contra una de las montañas.

18 se levantó perezosamente, riendo mientras se sacudía el polvo. Alzó el vuelo en dirección a su némesis. Oh, sí que se divertiría hoy. Se paró en frente de Piccolo, levantando una mano y creando una especie de cuchilla con la energía. No tuvo tiempo a reaccionar cuando el disco ya había cortado su brazo.

El namekiano miraba con furia como su brazo se desangraba por el gran daño causado con un simple ataque del androide. 18 soltó una carcajada. Piccolo la miró y sonrió al igual que ella.

Estirando su brazo, comenzó a hacer fuerza. Comenzó a caer más sangre, y empezaron a salir los dedos. Luego, siguió saliendo el resto del brazo, hasta poder regenerarlo por completo. Se podía admirar como su brazo volvía a la normalidad, aunque cubierto por su colorida sangre.

18 no se sorprendió, sabía que él haría eso, conocía sus capacidades.

Piccolo sonrió y volvió a lanzarse en contra de 18, lanzando patadas y puñetazos que eran fácilmente esquivados por la rubia.

La androide desapareció de la vista del namekiano, escondiéndose entre las miles de montañas que habían por ahí. Él comenzó a desesperarse, sabía que gracias a que ella era un pedazo de metal no podía emitir energía y se le haría más difícil encontrarla.

Levitó por los cielos intentando buscarla con la mirada, pero no hacía más que perder el tiempo. Aterrizó sobre una de las montañas mirando hacia ambos lados.

Por detrás de una montaña 18 asomaba su cabeza, observando como el hombre verde la buscaba sin resultados. Se volvió a reír.

Piccolo comenzó a retroceder y ella decidió que era la oportunidad perfecta para aparecer por detrás y atacarlo. El hombre verde volteó y la encontró ahí, parada detrás de él. 18 desapareció esquivando la patada que el namekiano había intentado darle.

Volvió a aparecer asomándose por detrás de otra gran piedra, con las manos tomadas detrás de la espalda. Otra vez, esquivó un puñetazo de Piccolo.

Se materializó por detrás del namekiano, aún con las manos cruzadas en sus espaldas. Con gran rapidez, le propinó una patada en el estómago al namekiano, perforándole el estómago, causándole la dolorosa muerte.

* * *

17 se encontraba aburrido, y para pasar el tiempo decidió destruir otra ciudad, pero esta vez solo, sin su hermana.

Se divertía viendo sufrir a los humanos.

Gozaba matar a uno. Abriéndole la piel para poder observar sus órganos, admirando la cara de horror que tenía el mismo. Tomando con sus manos cualquiera de sus órganos, haciéndolo reventar y restregando la sangre en la cara del humano, que lloraba desconsoladamente. ¡Oh, dulce placer!

Caminaba por las calles sonriendo, bañado en sangre ajena, de una vida sacrificada, sin sentido alguno. Las caras de quienes lo veían eran un poema, ¡un agrio y sangriento poema!

Le gustaba infligir temor en esos seres inferiores. Disfrutaba sus caras inexpresivas, que yacían muertas frente a él. Era, hermoso. O por lo menos para él.

Tan sólo verlo, cubierto de sangre, con esa sonrisa tan tenebrosa y su mirada fija y penetrante, causaba pudor.

Verlo caminando por las calles, sumamente tranquilo, ¡qué horrible!

Ahora que tantos había matado, casi dejando a la ciudad despoblada, no tenía nada más que hacer, así que, dispuesto a marcharse, sintió un poder superior al de un humano común, pero no tanto como el del sujeto que había matado recientemente. ¿Cuál era su nombre?, ah, sí, Vegeta.

Sigilosamente alzó el vuelo hacia aquella criatura que había aterrizado en su lugar. Lo miraba fijamente, ¡una nueva presa!

El hombre era muy bajo, mucho más que Vegeta. Además, era calvo, y tenía 6 puntos en la cabeza, parecía algo así como... ¿un monje?, siguió observándolo, y se dio cuenta, ¡no tenía nariz!, ¿qué clase de criatura era esa?, pff, lo pensaba un androide.

El _monje _caminaba lentamente mirando a sus alrededores. No sentía ninguna energía extraña. De hecho, no sentía ninguna energía. Las calles estaban cubiertas de sangre y cuerpos sin vida. Tan sólo pensar que había alguna criatura capaz de hacer eso lo estremecía. ¡Aterrador!

Siguió caminando, pero seguía sin encontrar algún ser vivo, no había nada. Dispuesto a marcharse, se volteó para tomar su camino, pero algo lo detuvo.

Detrás de una edificación destrozada, pudo ver a un hombre de cabellos negros hasta el cuello, con ojos azules y una mirada siniestra. Un escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo.

Lo miraba fijamente, esbozando una sonrisa. El hombre calvo se volvió a estremecer.

Comenzó a retroceder lentamente, mientras el hombre seguía mirándolo fijamente. Salió de su _escondite _y comenzó a caminar lentamente hacia él.

¡Estaba vivo!, imposible, no emanaba energía. ¿Qué era?, podía ser cualquier cosa desconocida.

El hombre bajo, comenzó a correr rápidamente, intentando escapar. De alguna manera lo encontró más seguro que volar.

Mientras intentaba huir corriendo, fijaba su vista hacia un lado, mientras el hombre seguía ahí. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, el pelinegro desapareció.

El _monje _miró hacia el frente, viendo como la criatura aterrizaba rápidamente frente a él, impidiéndole el paso.

Las edificaciones, hogares, tiendas y todo lo que había a sus alrededores ardía fuertemente, debido a lo que el androide había causado anteriormente. Esto mismo creaba una atmósfera más aterradora y tensa.

El pelinegro estiró su mano, apuntando hacia el hombre frente a él, que lo miraba totalmente atemorizado. Comenzó a crear en su palma una gran luz amarilla, como la que anteriormente había usado contra el hombre de cabellos como flama.

Con toda la calma posible, 17 comenzó a aumentar la potencia de la energía en sus manos, haciéndola más grande y fuerte. En tan sólo un segundo, la soltó.

Lentamente, y sin nada más que hacer, la explosión de poder se tragaba al hombre que sucumbía bajo ella. Su vida, al igual que la de los otros guerreros, había llegado a su fin.

* * *

Ten Shin Han, Yamcha y Yajirobe habían decidido _pelear _juntos. No tenían nada que perder.

Se habían enterado de la existencia y poder de los dos androides: 17 y 18.

Habían aterrizado juntos en una devastada ciudad donde no quedaba más que la sombra y cadáveres de quienes la habían habitado. Atemorizados, observaban la horrorosa escena.

Sus caras se veían azules, tan sólo ver eso les causaba pudor. O por lo menos a Yamcha y Yajirobe. Ten Shin Han había visto cosas peores, no tenía repulsión alguna ante tal panorama. Pero sí sentía odio, ¿cómo pudieron haber hecho tal acto?, ¡qué atrocidad!

Sabían que al estar los tres juntos sin esconder su poder llamarían la atención de los androides. Tenían la esperanza de poder derrotarlos. Al menos, si no tenían el poder suficiente, tenían estrategias que podrían servir.

El paisaje ante ellos no eran tan vulgar como los lugares donde los otros guerreros perdieron las vidas. No había mucho fuego ni tanta destrucción, pero sí habían muchos cadáveres y gente muerta.

Pareciera que el lugar había sido visitado tan sólo por unos momentos para la diversión, y luego fue olvidado y abandonado.

No tenían la certeza de cuándo llegarían los androides, ni tampoco los sentirían, así que debían mantenerse atentos y unidos.

Cada uno vigilaba cierto lugar, pero desde el lugar donde estaban.

Una fuerte explosión les llamó la atención y les hizo poner sus agudizados sentidos en alerta.

17 y 18 habían llegado a la ciudad que anteriormente habían visitado. Sintieron las débiles energías de los _guerreros _e inmediatamente se dirigieron a la ya visitada ciudad.

Sabían que esos idiotas intentarían atacarlos a la vez, pero no les serviría de nada. ¡Inútiles!

17 se fue por un lado, aterrizando a la derecha de los tres _idiotas, _mientras 18 aterrizó a su izquierda.

Había llegado el momento. Tomaron sus posiciones de ataque, quedando Yamcha frente a 17, Yajirobe al medio y Ten Shin Han a la izquierda frente a 18.

Decididos, Ten Shin Han y Yamcha se lanzaron al ataque, dejando a Yajirobe sin hacer nada, en medio de la vacía calle.

Ambos guerreros comenzaron lanzando los típicos puñetazos y patadas a sus contrincantes, sin hacer daño alguno. Yajirobe, al ver que no servía de nada su presencia, decidió escapar. Al volver a fijarse en que nadie le prestara atención, corrió por las calles hasta llegar a un lugar donde creía que no lo encontrarían.

18 no pasó esto por alto, y, desapareciendo en medio de su batalla contra Ten Shin Han, se cruzó en el camino de Yajirobe, que justo en ese momento iba a lanzar la cápsula que contenía su _auto _para lograr escapar.

Yajirobe no lo podía creer, estaba más que asustado, ¡maldición!, la _chatarra_ no se pasaba por alto ningún detalle.

Temblaba de miedo frente a ella, mientras ella sonreía. Le causaba gracia esa escena. El tonto creía que podía escapar tan fácilmente, iluso.

Desde donde la rubia se encontraba volando, en un rápido movimiento, lanzó un fuerte ataque que atravesó el pecho del _guerrero. _

El hombre de tres ojos, sintió como la energía de uno de sus compañeros había desaparecido de un segundo a otro. Abrió rápidamente los ojos, espantado.

Comenzó a volar hacia donde había sentido la presencia de su acompañante recientemente, pero antes de poder llegar, 18 se cruzó frente a él.

Sonriendo siniestramente, ella lo miró. El frunció el ceño.

-¿A dónde crees que vas?- dijo con una voz un tanto... extraña

Y en menos de un segundo, el pecho del guerrero era agujerado por una potente y devastadora energía, dejando al cuerpo sin vida caer pesadamente al suelo.

Por otro lado, 17 seguía _peleando _con Yamcha. Más bien, seguía esquivando los débiles _golpes _que el guerrero no atinaba. ¡Qué inútil!

17 se comenzó a cansar de esto, así que dejó que el débil humano frente a él pudiera conseguir acertar algunos golpes, fingiendo que le hacían daño.

Yamcha se comenzó a confiar, creía que el androide era un débil, ¡já!

Aunque tan centrado estaba en derrotar al androide, que la caída de sus dos colegas había pasado desapercibida.

El androide pelinegro se reía, le causaba risa la _superioridad _que intentaba demostrar el humano. Creía que tenía la batalla asegurada.

Cansado, decidió que era momento de acabar con la triste vida del guerrero.

Con un veloz movimiento, golpeó el estomago de su contrincante, enviándolo hacia abajo. Pero antes de que llegara, 17 se posó bajo él y con una patada lo volvió a mandar hacia arriba.

Nuevamente apareció frente a él, pero esta vez, con energía cargada en su mano, le atravesó el corazón, matándolo al instante.

* * *

Gokú había muerto recientemente. De no ser por esto, la muerte de los otros guerreros se podría haber evitado.

Los familiares y amigos que seguían vivos, aún lloraban su muerte, junto a la de los demás guerreros.

Gohan se encontraba con su madre y su abuelo, devastados.

Los androides sabían de la existencia de este joven, por lo que habían decidido hacerle una _agradable _y _amistosa _visita.

Mientras Ox Satán y Milk descansaban en la noche, Gohan observaba el cielo por la ventana, llorando.

Estos días habían sido tan aterradores y tristes.

Tan sumido estaba en sus pensamientos, que no se fijó en las dos criaturas que lo miraban desde las lejanías del bosque. Oscuros, se mezclaban con el paisaje junto a ellos, que debido a las horas en las que se encontraban no tenía brillo. Sus ojos brillaban en complicidad creando la única luz en ese lugar.

Gohan seguía mirando al cielo, pensando en su _feliz _pasado. Nunca había tenido la oportunidad de hacer algún amigo de su edad. Nunca pudo conocer a alguien que no fueran los guerreros z.

Lloraba, sabía que en este mundo ahora totalmente destruido no podría tener la oportunidad de conocer a alguien con quien pueda entablar una amistad real. Nunca tendría una relación amorosa. Nunca llegaría a casarse, tener hijos o llegar a ser alguien en la vida. ¡Qué pena!

Lentamente, los hermanos se acercaban hacia el niño que aún sollozaba en la oscuridad de la noche. Su ventana abierta permitía escuchar a todos los animales sus tristes llantos. Gohan seguía tan concentrado que no se dio cuenta que los androides ya estaban a su lado.

-¿Qué pasa, muchacho?- 18 decía intentando hacer la voz más dulce posible.

Gohan, aún con la mirada fija al cielo decía...

-¿Por qué todo esto me tiene que pasar a mi?- sollozando

-Oh, tranquilo muchacho, pronto acabará...

Y de verdad, pronto acabaría todo esto.

17 y 18 se levantaron de su lugar y elevaron su poder. Levitando sobre la casa del muchacho comenzaron a crear energías.

Gohan abrió los ojos, y se dio cuenta de quienes le habían hablado. No eran nada más ni nada menos que los androides.

Cuando el niño se dio cuenta de esto, era muy tarde. Los androides dispararon su energía, destrozando toda la vivienda del niño y su familia, y acabando inmediatamente con la vida de todos los que se encontraban dentro.

* * *

Bulma acurrucaba a Trunks en sus brazos, que lloraba desconsoladamente.

Se habían enterado de todo lo que había pasado recientemente con los androides. Fue la noticia más aterradora y triste que había recibido en su vida.

Aún así, se sentía segura, o al menos un poco. Los hermanos aún no habían llegado al lugar donde ella estaba. Además, la corporación tenía varios lugares donde se podría refugiar si es que los androides llegaban.

El problema, es que no sabía cuando.

Los androides conocían la existencia de Bulma, y la importancia de esta en la vida de los guerreros asesinados.

Decidieron que, para acabar con todos aquellos que podían hacerle frente, debían terminar con ella.

Así, con convicción se dirigieron hacia la última ciudad que debían visitar, la Ciudad del Oeste, el lugar donde se asentaba la familia Brief.

Bulma sabía que en cualquier momento llegarían, pero no tenía la certeza de cómo lo harían.

Por fin había logrado calmar a su hijo, por lo que se decidió dejarlo en su cuna para hacerlo dormir, y ella, tomar una siesta.

Mala decisión.

Mientras Bulma dormía, los androides se dirigían inmediatamente hacia la Corporación Cápsula, sin parar en ningún lugar antes. Sabían que si lo hacían alertarían a la peliazul y ella haría lo imposible para alejarse de ellos y refugiarse.

Cuando llegaron a esta, observaron desde arriba como la entrada era vigilada por algunos soldados. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, los destruyeron a todos con ráfagas de ki.

Despejaron la entrada y se acercaron a la puerta. Inmediatamente pensaron en que si la habrían a la fuerza alguna alarma se encendería, y esa no era la idea.

Entre los restos de los soldados buscaron alguna llave, botón, control o algo que pueda abrir las puertas. Al parecer, era su día de suerte, puesto a que encontraron las llaves.

Al entrar, pudieron observar que todo estaba en perfecto orden. Sin importarles la decoración, buscaron inmediatamente la energía de la dueña de aquella inmensa mansión.

Cuál fue su sorpresa al encontrar dos energías, una más fuerte que la otra.

Primero se dirigieron a la más débil, que pertenecía a Bulma. Se encontraba descansando en una cama, junto a la habitación de su hijo.

Los dos compartieron una mirada cómplice, sabían lo que debían hacer. Para no alarmar a nadie, a la mujer la mataron arrebatándole toda su energía, la cual en si ya era escasa. En cuanto hicieron esto, el corazón de la mujer dejó de latir.

Luego de esto, fueron a la habitación del lado, donde habían sentido la otra energía. Se sorprendieron al ver que la criatura que emanaba semejante poder no era más que un bebé.

Su potencial sería grande al crecer. 18 se acercó al niño, dispuesto a matarlo, pero, un instinto la consumió, quitando todo sentimiento de odio hacia él.

17, al ver la reacción de su hermana, se dispuso a destruir al niño, pero, al igual que su hermana, al verlo, los mismos sentimientos florecieron en él.

Volvieron a cruzar miradas, compartiendo sentimientos. El niño no había hecho nada, ni sabía nada.

Lo volvieron a mirar.

Otra vez esos sentimientos. ¿Qué eran?, y ¿por qué ellos tenían sentimientos?, ¿no eran unos androides?

En ese momento, ambos se dieron cuenta que aunque eran unas máquinas asesinas, aún tenían una parte humana.

18 tomó al niño en brazos, alzándolo y haciéndolo despertar. El niño la miró confuso.

17 observó bien al niño y vio que tenía un collar, que tenía un nombre en él.

_Trunks. _

También tenía una foto donde salía la mujer recientemente asesinada, el niño y el tipo que hace mucho habían matado. ¿Vegeta?

Entonces, 17 y 18 se miraron, otra vez.

Decidieron que se llevarían al niño con ellos. Podía serles útil en futuro. Podría ser una gran arma para ellos. Podría incluso heredar la conocida inteligencia de su madre y la fuerza de su padre.

Definitivamente, les serviría.

Los androides alzaron vuelo, alejándose de la corporación. Otro día la destruirían. Ahora, criarían a ese niño como un hermano más, un androide más, un destructor más.

* * *

¡Hola!, les traigo un ''corto'' One-shot.

Me basé en una imagen que vi esta mañana en facebook, donde salían 17 y 18 cuidando de Trunks.

La idea corrió rápidamente por mi cabeza, y nació esto.

Espero que les agrade.

Por favor, déjenme comentarios, críticas, ¡algo!, porque veo que hay ''harta'' gente que lee mis historias, pero pocos comentarios. Les ruego por favor, que comenten o algo.

Pronto seguiré con Maldad, que tiene solo 1 review. Yo sé que hartos lo leen, no sean fantasmas, por favor.

Besos.

**-Supagaru. **20-09-2014.


End file.
